bakumatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Ikkyu Sojun
Ikkyu Sojun is an elderly monk in Bakumatsu: Crisis. He is revealed as one of the twelve commanders of Susanoo by Izou and Kogoro. History Appearance He is an elderly man with very short grey hair who carries a staff adorned with an ornamental skull of some sort. He wears a Ajirogasa type conical hat and has a dark purple eyepatch covering his right eye. Personality Initially giving a menacing aura to travellers, this was revealed as a ploy with the true goal of dissuading people from entering the village where Susanoo soldiers who were exiled for being injured or falling sick were living with their families. He helped take care of them. Undaunted by Izou drawing sword on him, he neither reacts when his Kasa hat is sliced in half whilst wearing it and shows further fearlessness confronting a tiger. Role in Bakumatsu: Crisis Purposely leaving his footprints in the mud for Izou and Kogoro to follow he confronts them in a forested area after identifying them as samurai from their clothes. He takes them to a temple where he explains that the spectral tiger is murdering the villagers who turned away the soldiers of Susanoo who were sick and injured and had nowhere else to go. As he tries to affirm he is but a humble monk, having his kasa swept off his head shows his face mask revealing himself as one of the twelve commanders of Susanoo. Ikkyu says it is quite impressive Izou managed to see through his lie, and happily commends him on his remarkable powers of observation. He asks Izou why he thinks he fabricated this story. Hearing that since he serves Mugensai he is Izou's enemy, Ikkyu asks him if by that logic does this mean he would see the sick and injured soldiers who were cast out by the shogunate as enemies and mercilessly kill them as well. With children, and the soldiers who had in fact been taken in defending him, he says he was brought to this time by the former Mugensai. Inexplicably he alone was permitted to act freely and that is when he decided to help the soldiers who came expelled from the castle and their families by sheltering them in the temple. He had not drawn an image of the Chronometer, a clue that it is the real thing when it appears in the painting of the tiger. His eyes narrow as a real tiger appears through a space time rift but he is able to restrain it by binding the tiger with a wire from his staff. Ikkyu feels he is not supposed to exist in this time period after all and telling everyone to take care, he pulls the tiger back through the portal along with himself before it closes. Quotes *Not everything in this world can be easily divided into good and evil. *This is truly a case of truth coming from a falsehood. *I truly never thought I would be eradicating tigers at this age.